


Seeker Bets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-15
Updated: 2006-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Quidditch wager between the two seekers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeker Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Games"

"Are you kidding me?" Draco frowned.

"Nope." Harry grinned wickedly. "It's just a small wager."

"Alright, you're on."

\---

Later that morning, the entire school gathered at the Quidditch Pitch to watch the Slytherin/Gryffindor game. As the players took the field, there were two distinct absences.

"AND THE QUESTION OF THE HOUR;" Luna announced, "WHERE ARE THE SEEKERS?"

\---

Watching from beneath the stands as Ron blocked another goal, Harry smirked. "Wanna pay up now?"

"Ha! We'll beat you."

"Eight goals in ten minutes?" Harry taunted.

"Fine." Draco handed him five galleons.

"Told you my team could beat yours, even without us."


End file.
